Project Epsilon
Project Epsilon was an ONI project that created "super soldiers" of a very high class. They created troops that were effective in most combat roles that could report directly to ONI and do jobs that ONI did not want the rest of the armed forces of Humanity to know about. This had many benefits. The group reported directly to ONI Section One, and to the rest, indirectly. They had their own armor suit, based on that of the ODST. They could requisition vehicles. The troops also had an AI of their own. After a harsh training, they were ready to become ultimate soldiers and gather intelligence for ONI. The troops that the program created became known as SODT (Pronounced as individual letters) This stood for Studies and Observations Division Troops. They would deploy into battle using SOEIV pods, Pelicans, and their own methods. In battle, they used a line of weaponry that was uncontested. They had access to the entire UNSC arsenal. Background ONI created a rival to the Spartan II program, Epsilon. They captured male and female children (Age 6-10) and put them into a training regime. It was not anywhere near that of the Spartan-II program, but it was superior to even that of the ODST. Epsilon was a project conceived and carried out by ONI in 2532. ONI would kidnap the child they wished to put through the program. They chose the candidate based on background, as well as physical and mental capabilities. They were taken from their families, never to be returned. They had their family name stripped away, kept only in one file kept under lock and key that contained personal information on all candidates. Training The Epsilon troopers were put through a training regime that focused mainly on stealth and logic, as well as physical training. The Epsilons would train, occasionally, with ODST, but usually just with each other in the Chinese mountains on Earth. They were trained in driving, weaponry, technology, and demolitions, to name a few. They would become experts in most areas by 5 years (Age 11-15), and by 15, they would be attached to a 5 man group of Epsilons. That group would be assigned to a special operations platoon, where they would serve in standard Marine BDUs. They would be given very careful watch by the marines, as they were not wanted to die. Unexpectedly, none did die. After 6 years of training, regardless of start age, the trainee would undergo the drug altering. The survival rate was about 96% Of the 350 trainees, 336 lived. The altering gave them increased strength, as well as awareness and agility. Some felt (Although not for any reason) that they also had increased reaction time. The scientists believed that this was due to the drugs that increased awareness or agility. The weapon training of Epsilon troops was very good. Individual troops got specific training for their chosen specialty. Troops got very individualized life fire training with all UNSC weapons, but got extra training for their chosen weapon. For example, a sniper would get more training on a sniper rifle, but also got training on all other UNSC systems. Equipment Their equipment consisted of exclusive weaponry and armor, as well as all that available to other UNSC troops. They had access to special prototypes, as well. Armor The Epsilon troops used a variant of ODST, almost exclusively. It did have some upgrades and options that other units were not given access to. They had special armor coatings that increased stealth. The color was standard of the ODST armor, black with personalized plates. The armor had a long list of different usable armor attachments and pieces. They could work in a vacuum for quite a while. Their armor was not based around the idea of letting the soldier survive a large amount of hits, but to sneak around the enemy. They could mount several abilities to their armor based around stealth. Weapons The Epsilon troops used a variety of UNSC weapons. Their favorites were usually quiet, small weapons, but, later, when their use became more common on battles, and less in intel missions, their weapon variety changed, too. Their weapons included the: *M7S *BR55S Battle Rifle *BR55 *MA5 Series Assault Rifles *SFS99D-S2 AM Sniper rifle *M6C/SOCOM *M6C :Rarely: *Detached AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun *M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle *M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon *Hard sound rifles These are just some of the weapons that they use. They use many, many more. Most are prototypes that are not always fully functioning. They are always using new weapons. Most new weapons are just carried with the operators favorites, though. Epsilon troops have access to the entire UNSC arsenal, including older weapons, brand new weapons, explosives, attachments, and electronics. AI Program The Epsilon troops were assigned a dumb AI. Their AIs were of the highest class, though. They had modules that were brilliant in the categories of logic, creativity, and analysis. Some 25 AIs were created, and copied to get the grand total of some 160 AIs. The AIs were distributed to teams (Discussed below). The team's AI would be working in the all of the team's armor. The AIs were made to be different. They were put onto a data crystal chip that was functional in most to all Neural interfaces, including those of ODST, Spartans, and UNSC ship captains. The AI units had a software program to run Riemann Matrixes. They did use these in their data crystals, as a Riemann Matrix was loaded into them. The AIs would use them to increase their processing power. Other Equipment The Epsilon troops used many different other pieces of equipment. They had access to special military equipment. They could carry them in their rucksacks or in their added on pieces to their armor. Portable Computers Main Article: AS2549 Portable Computer They often also carry a portable computer, as well. The purposes they use them for are just as varied as the purposes one can have. They can write text messages over the UNSC networks or through a direct connection of their armor to each other, or to UNSC command, and ONI. Their computers could also be used to access information databases, or for entertainment when traveling. The entertainment never went to extremes, just browsing the Internet. Credential Data Crystal Every Epsilon trooper carried at least on data crystal. On it contained pass codes to all cities in UNSC controlled space for their city maps, access to local radio, and information on landscape for VISR technology to enhance its speed of loading area outlines. It also contained their credentials to "commandeer" some UNSC equipment, such as small ships (e.g. Pelicans, Falcons, Hornets, Mongooses, Warthogs, and Scorpion tanks). Also, "masterkeys" for all UNSC vehicles accept for ships were kept on it. This meant that the troops could use any of the vehicles they want to use that are sanctioned by the UNSC. Augmentations The SODTs had internal drug based augmentations, similar to those of the SPARTAN-IIIs. As a matter of fact, their's were a bit of a prototype for the SPARTAN-IIIs. The SODT survival rate was not 100% due to some accidents in the augmentations, but for their time, the rates were amazing. Neural Interface An Epsilon would receive a Spartan Neural Interface. It had no modifications. The only difference was an attachment. It was the way that an ONI operator could view a HUD without armor. A contact lens, with the ability to display information right in the operator's vision. This was only activated by the operator if needed. Usually, operators would not even use them. Team Structure The Epsilon soldiers were divided into groups. Each group did different things. One group would concentrate on assault, while another might concentrate on combat support, while another worked for ONI intelligence gathering. The different types were in a mission squad, consisting of different specialty squads. The assault squad, for example, would clear the way for an Intel squad. Meanwhile, vehicular combat squad would be preventing the enemy access to reinforce the area. Assault Squad The assault kill teams of Epsilon were, by far, the most diverse in use. They were most similar to Spartans, and often said they were if asked by Marines. They could work as just Epsilon troops, and clear an area, or they could be on the front lines, clearing the way with a Warthog charge, to name a few. Their weapons consisted of, but was not limited to, CQB weapons, such as shotguns and SMGs. However, they would also use grenade launchers, MA5Cs, and Battle Rifles. They used heavy weapons, such as rocket launchers, when necessary, but did not particularly like them. Combat Support Combat support teams were a cross between Assault and Intel. The combat support teams always included an Epsilon that was good with technology. Also, they would include a medic, that had enough skill to help a marine back into battle. Their structure was similar to that of an ODST team. Their main job was to support UNSC troops, or protect an operation from the battlefield. They would use long range weapons, such as the sniper rifles, as well as heavy weapons like Spartan Lasers and machine gun turrets. Intel Squad Intel squads would be used under direct commission by ONI. They were technological experts, and their purpose was mainly to recover UNSC intel that was left in a now Covenant controlled area. They, with the help of Assault squads, are a large part of the reason that the location of Earth was secure for so long. Their choice weapons were the M6C/SOCOM, M7S Submachine gun, and BR55S Battle Rifle. Intel Team An Intel team was even more different than the rest of Epsilon. They were some of the most secretive soldiers in the UNSC. They were two man teams that would work by the cover of night with extreme stealth skills to capture Covenant intel, as apposed to UNSC recovery. They used only M7S Submachine guns, BR55S Battle Rifles, M6C/SOCOM, and suppressed sniper rifles (occasionally, Hard Sound rifles). Assassin Team Some elite snipers were part of the Project. They became part of 2 man sniper teams that would try to assassinate important members of the Covenant. They were often loaned out to SPECNAVWAR, but, when not, they were used by ONI to eliminate threats to the UNSC behind enemy lines. They also were tasked with extremely sensitive reconnaissance. Sometimes, but rarely, they would give direct support to Intel or Assault Squads. Their weapons included sniper rifles, the BR55 Battle Rifle, and M6C/SOCOM, as well as some others. Work with Other Departments Project Epsilon could not be on its own. It needed other organizations in order to exist. They worked profusely with many different organizations throughout the military system of the UNSC as well as other parts of the armed forces. Office of Naval Intelligence The Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) was the heart of the program. They came up with the idea of Epsilon, created it, carried it out, and began using it. ONI would continue to work in the program all throughout the war. ONI Section I ONI Section I originally thought of the idea of an elite force made of teams that could prevent the Covenant from getting UNSC intel in occupied areas, as well as capture Covenant information. Also, they envisioned a force that could preform incredibly dangerous reconnaissance, and have amazing combat abilities. They turned the project over the ONI Section III to carry out. When Section III was done creating them, Section I took back over to deploy and use them. ONI Section III Project Epsilon decided to work with ONI Section Three. ONI Section Three basically hosted the operation. They paid for a good majority of the expenses. Also, they did most of the work scouting for individuals that met the standards needed. Most notably, Section III acquired the 160-some AI units. ONI Section III would also cover the public affairs of the unit. United Nation Space Command Although often difficult to deal with due to the sensitive nature of the project, ONI would turn to the United Nations Space Command (UNSC) to help supply their troops, as well as help them with some other minor tasks. UNSC Marine Corps The UNSC Marine Corps was very important to the survival of the project. The Corps played an important part of the training, allowing Epsilons to work with their armed forces. The UNSC Marines gave the Epsilons most of their weapons, as well. Some of the training instructors were from the Marine Corps. Although the Corps really did play a small role in the program, it was a very, very important one. Naval Special Warfare Naval Special Warfare (NAVSPECWAR) has played very important parts in the development and continuing of the SODT as well as Project Epsilon. Naval Special Warfare NAVSPECWAR would often use the SODT. They were the ones that usually put them into combat. They would assign them objectives and send them into main combat. NAVSPECWAR used the SODT more than ONI Section I did. The need for intelligence recovery became less, and the need for strategic battle changers became greater, so NAVSPECWAR began to use them more and more until the end of the war. Naval Special Warfare NAVSPECWAR not only used the SODT, but they helped their development. NAVSPECWAR developed and created their armor suits. Also, they found time to create all 160-some dumb AI units for Section III. They played a very important role in the technology used by the SODT. Notable Below are notable members of the program. Specifically, scientists, creators, etc. (No soldiers, they are on the SODT page) *Eugene Johanson, ONI Conceptualizer of the Program, later Administrator *Jessica Aldrich, PhD One of the doctors that saw to the mental health of the soldiers in training *Rich Niche, ONI One of the training officers *Jamie Henters, ONI One of the training officers Category:Office of Naval Intelligence Category:Biological augmentation programs